


The Invisible Wings

by Jai_Wolf



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Wolf/pseuds/Jai_Wolf
Summary: This is a FanFic I'm writing off of the book, The Invisible Library:Alister meets Silver when they were both younger and that's when Alister lost his wings, Silver tried to prevent Alberich from taking his wings and that is why in The Invisible Library he knows that they must keep the book away from Alberich. But how much will Irene, Kai, and Vale find out about this mysterious Alister? Is he really a Librarian? Or is he just lying....





	1. The Taken One

To this horror, he realized that he had been here before. He woke shaking from the cold dense air, a metal square cage around him kept him locked inside. He laid on his side, dark blue hair covering his bruised and scarred face. Streaks of deep green hair shined off the top of the reflective metal. Cold metal smashed against his cheek, leaving a dull purple mark there. Heavy whispering surrounded him. Words he couldn't make out. Japanese? Maybe Spanish? The boy thought long and hard then decided, It must be German. A weird presence hovered around like piercing eyes. Watching the boy shiver on the metal ground, he was only four foot seven. Small for a boy his age.

Mumbling sounded so close, too close. The boy sat up, instantly a throbbing pain jolted up his broken arm, sending a flashback. "I remember what happened." He whispered, he grabbed his arm running his fingers up against a scaly scar that ran up to where his elbow had popped out, blood falling from the deep scar that was most likely created from a deadly blow of some sort. A bump tossed his cage to and fro, hitting the ceiling of something else that was metal, then went tumbling into a hard wall. He bounced off, then hit another wall, and finally the cage went crashing back to the ground. Gravity. Erg. 

Cold metal slashed at him in all directions, he elbowed the ground hard as he landed. A beating jolt of pain throbbed up his tiny arm. He let out a small grunt as the cage stopped rattling.  
A familiar taste ran down his bottom lip. It was sweet, but also tasted more copper-like rather than iron. His hand traveled to his bottom lip feeling the liquid blood pour out where he bit his lip. He shrugged and held his arm that beat with every movement, even when sounds hit his ears he cringed.  
Wait? Where am I anyways? 

The boy sat up looking around only to see darkness that circled around him.  
"Hey! Watch where your driving, we've got valuable merchandise back there!" It sounded like a man on the other side of the metal wall. I'm in a truck of some sort. But I'm not merchandise...who exactly do these people think they are kidnapping me. He thought, curious on who the men were an where they were taking him.

"Right! Sorry sir..." Another voice called.

No light shined at all through the metal, which didn't help. It only struck more curiosity from the boy and he wanted answers. walls. Is it just me they've taken? It is quiet...but there may be more people?  
"Hello!" He screamed out hoping someone may answer but the same voice from a distance whispered, "He's up, let's put him back to sleep."

Huh? Put him back to sleep? Do they mean me?

A few moments later a gas came through a vent near the back wall. It was thick like cigarette smoke, but tasted and smelt of blueberries. What's this? The boy took a few breaths of air, smelling for something. He started to look tired and a yawn escaped his chapped lips. His eyes closed and drifted away into thoughts that wouldn't turn off. Spiraling into a storm that circled and waved.

He fought the sleepiness, shaking his head from harshly. No..its sleeping gas. Damn! I have to stay awake. The boy looked around at the dark corners in the truck. A sliding window was in the middle. It acted like a peak hole so the drivers could see what was going on in the back if they needed to. Thankfully it was closed and the men wouldn't check with all the gas pouring in. I just need to stay awake, until the gas clears. Then when the men check I'll pretend I'm asleep. Yeah..that'll work. The vent was slightly above the sliding window where the gas was still pouring out. He looked around, eyes adjusting to the dark he doesn't see anyone else. But figures the only other people are the two men in the front.  
He closed his eyes and plugged his nose, hoping not to breathe anymore of the sleeping gas in. Normally the gas doesn't last that long. Ten...Fifteen minutes at least.  
I can do this.

He waited for the gas to go out but he was slowly losing air, his breathing echoing round and round to the beating of drums in his own heart. Head swirling like leaves on the garage floor, blowing from the gust of a storm wind cloud. His eyes clouding over, waiting for the shock of lightning to bang against his small frame.

The beating of his heat became more faint each second he didn't breathe. He needed air. His mind thought of everything possible smell that smelt so good and soon he found himself breathing in that toxic gas again. 

Mind calmer, eyes drooping closer to closing. Body becoming limp and numb to the cold air that surrounded him.

Eventually his eyes clamped shut against his tan skin. Not willing to open again, the last yawn escaped his lips as he let his mind fade into the twirling waves of a tornado.


	2. Alberich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men that were hired by Alberich go to take the boy Alister to Alberich in hopes to not do anymore quests for him.

The back door of the truck flew open with a whip of wind. Almost cursing as the inside of the back filled with life.  
Brightness reflected off mirror like walls, looking like the fiery sun itself. The two men had to shield their eyes even though they had a pair of sunglasses on.

"Come on, let's get this thing out of my truck. Who knows whose watching our movements besides our boss." The man said in front, getting out the barbell that would lift the cage. The man looked older, hair deep red and blazing green eyes. He looked like the type of man who liked to gamble and he wore a beard proudly. 

"Of course...But what does the boss want with a winged boy? He's priceless and probably can't even fly." A younger man asked. He looked as if he was in his twenties, blonde hair hung to his shoulders, and had the same typical blue eyes. Maybe he had gotten drug into a bad situation and became a robber of some sort.

"Don't question the boss...Don't ever question him. You know what happened last time someone questioned him. We just do his work and he pays us for it. Understand?" The gambler looked angry now, like he just lost a bet, losing all the money he laid down. 

"O-of course." The robber sighed, his blonde hair swaying into his face as his head bobbed like bait on a fishing pole. 

With that they brought down the giant cage and placed it on the large barbell. Draping a black blanket over the cage to drop suspensions to a minimum. The gambler pushed it around onto the lightly covered pavement. Carnival music could be heard in the distance. As the walked closer to the carnival, kids could be heard. Some giggling while others fled in fear from some clowns chasing after them laughing furiously. Carnival tents were in all colors, and small stands of games laid out throughout the place. The small grassy fields were bombarded with billions of talking folks. Young and old, wise and others not as wise. 

A rattling bang startled the two men. The breeze slightly above their noses. A Frisbee went flying into the side of the metal cage with a clash. Then fell with a light plop onto the ground below. Three kids emerged out between the tents apologizing for the flying fury of their Frisbee.

"No worries," the gambler started with a smirk, handing it back to the kid. "Now run along."

"Say, what's under the black tarp?" The kid said curious. He stepped forward, orange hair shined gold in the sun. Small pupils showing a hazel in his eyes.

"That is none of your business young man." The robber spoke with a threat that hung deep in his throat, willing to leap out when necessary.

A ferret raced in the boys throat, it went up and down, crawling through his belly and throat never daring to stop. His small pupils grew larger with fear as he searched for the right words, "Of course...I apologize for wasting your time." The boy trudded off to his friends and they left with mumbling.

As they walked down the path, there were many more odd looks but no one else stopped them. Breaking the silence the robber with blonde hair asked, "So? Where did boss say to meet him at?"  
"The big blue and black circus tent." The gambler said pointing his thick finger to the tent. 

"Ah." the robber said a little too quickly. Then they both shrugged and went to the tent without further questions.  
A few miles down they finally arrived at their destination. The gambler entered first, as the robber walked slowly in behind him.

"Boss! Where would you like it?" The older looking man said and the boss just pointed to a spot that was shaded darker than the rest of the tent. "Help m move it." The two men struggled against the brown tarp that wrapped itself amongst the barbell's wheels. 

They grunted with anger and had to stop every few inches to pull the tarp back down. Finally with success, they let the cage fall with a loud clang! Thankfully the boy is knocked out with sleeping gas. The robber thought sharply, as he watched the boys helpless body fling down with the cage. His body flipped into the side of the bars, hitting his head hard. Crack! 

"If that boy has even one scratch, then I will reduce your pay! But," The boss man said angrily, eyebrows almost connecting to his own eye. Eyes a piercing brown, hinted with his pale complexion. He was tall, almost 7 foot. Black leather pants lined his bony legs with an elegant manner. The same with his white shirt that was unbuttoned. 

"It is a pleasure doing business with you guys." The boss man ended.

"It is, Alberich." The gambler stated.  
The tall elegant man known as Alberich turned towards the gambler giving him a stink eye. "Yes, yes it is Jacob." The gambler's eyes went wide showing the face of how does he know my name sort of looks. A long silence possessed the room, about to swallow them with angry waves of its own being. 

"And you," Alberich pointed towards the robber with his pointer finger "Tony, wouldn't your parents be ashamed of what you've become?" 

Tony stepped back, his blonde his flowing and blue eyes worried. "I could end you!" Tony yelled as he took two giant leaps back to the entrance of the tent.

"What a curious way of putting it. I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before...Oh, never mind. Just take your money and leave this place. Out of here now, before I change my mind." Alberich said grinning towards the frightened men, snapping his fingers.

Two mysterious figures walked out of the shadows. They stood to both sides of Alberich. The one on the right was a Fae, he was a very young Fae but also very capable of hurting someone. His hair was between the shade of lavender and silver, hanging in a small ponytail at the end of his pale neck. He had slanted down eyes like a cats but they looked like a human shade of a golden sunset. He had a slender waist with square shoulders, and wore a typically elegant outfit with kid gloves, a cane in left hand as he stood glaring at the men in front of him. The one of the left was also different, a werewolf maybe. She was a teen, her hair a long and luscious shade of amber. Eyes bulging a deep hunter green, and she wore a black knee length dress. She purred a vicious growl.

The men nodded in approval and accepted the money rather than starting war.  
Finally. Alberich thought.  
"We can have some peace just to ourselves. Isn't that right Silver." He smiled and sending the girl away and turned to the little boy. 

"Silver, we have much matters to discuss about that winged boy." 

Silver nodded in agreement pulling out a chair and sat down, bored deeply then responded, "Of course sir. What is it you want me to do?"

There was a pause and Alberich talked like he was someplace far away.

"I want you to take his wings."


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashforward to what Irene is thinking and talks with Kai.
> 
> Alister wakes up in an unknown place and finds out that their going to take his wings.
> 
> WARNING: Blood and Gore in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
Thank you for reading my story! Haha I apologize for how long this chapter is and it'll probably get worse from here...  
But if you have any suggestions feel free to comment on any of the chapter's or pm. Love y'all peeps, have an amazing day! ^^

~~~~ Flash-Forward ~~~~

My mind echoed like rushing waves, flipping from small ones that led to bigger and bigger waves. Soon they would wash up to the plain grainy sand. But the thoughts lasted even when the waves calmed, it was like feeling sand stuck in your shoes. Then all a sudden a flash of sun appeared over the horizon.

"Kai? Do you ever wonder about the other, Librarians?" Irene asked. 

She sat on a bench viewing the ocean waves that crashed back down into the sea, her brown hair having tints of gold, red, and pink in her hair. Making it look flawless in the lighting. She sat next to one of her best friends and mentee. His short black hair hung to the sides of his face, flowing to the left with the oceans breeze. His deep brown eyes focused on the sun dropping down over the horizon line, eyes glowing with the sun. He seemed more into watching the sun rather than engaging with conversation.

"Kai?" Irene questioned.

"Oh." Kai said with a little smile still focusing on the color changing sky. Irene just sighed and focused her gaze to the sky as well. Deep oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and blues clashed together to make the sky look like putting a puzzle together.

"I guess, sometimes I do." Kai finally replied and Irene just nodded in a bobbing motion. 

"Its just...I'm curious about the other Librarians. I've only gotten to meet a few, but only the ones that teach us about the Library...or their other students of the Library like, Brandamont." 

"Yeah, I understand being curious, but maybe they don't tell us because their trying to protect us from something that may be deceiving." Kai replied even more focused on the sun that dipped down lower and lower, sky turning a deep blue in the matter of seconds.

Irene wanted to say something but instead hushed up and brushed some sand from her purple skirt. She stood up looking at Kai, "Well...I think that's enough talking for tonight." Irene said smiling brightly, enjoying the peaceful moment with Kai instead of being thrown into a wild goose chase, again.

They were both given a short break to re-calm their nerves from their last adventure. Kai stood up to join Irene, full attention on her now, "Of course. Thanks for watching the sunset with me." He smiled glancing up once more at the dark sky and crashing waves and they parted ways.

I sat watching the waves in the dark, mind focused on what was to come next. Those waves would still come crashing even if you didn't want them to but you just had to keep moving forward. Finally I walked home in the dark, with only the street lamps to guide my way.

~~~~ End ~~~~

Footsteps echoed like thunder through my pounding head. Sand still stuck between each of my toes. I shook my head, feeling something covering my head and also seeing nothing but black. 

I thrashed around trying to get my hands freed but they were tied together with something. Tied behind my back and attached to a pole, which made it even harder to escape from. There was no telling how high the pole was with a blindfold on. Ugh. This night just keeps getting better. I grunted as I lifted my arms up but they were just sent back crashing down into the harsh floor. A pang rushed up my broken arm leaving it numb and in pain. I let out a terrible screech but only fell silent when I felt someone entered the room with heavy footprints again. I gulped, the sun had now vanished and I was sucked right back under the salty black waves. Right back into reality.

"Were y-you kidnapped t-too?" My dry throat cracked, craving the taste of un- salty water. The blindfold might as well have been ripped from my face because it burned like a slap as a harsh hand yanked it off my face. Light flooded in from all directions. Leaving me to blink as it dilated my pupils so tiny that they were barely visible to the human eye. The light hung above me, shiny down through black bars that caged me. The light was like none other I'd seen before, it was a neon green. I started right into it confused, but soon looked away as my eyes watered and burned. At first I saw a silhouette of a young boy about my age. 

"Are you o-okay?" My throat ached from the dryness as I looked up to the boy who was also behind bars. But it was only my eyes deceiving me. He wasn't behind bars and his hands weren't tied behind his back at all. He looked like he was treated very well unlike me. 

His chin length hair was pulled back into a tail that laid again his pale neck. His hair looked silky, the color of lavender with odd sparkles of silver here and there. His cat like eyes slanted inwards making him look even note angry at me. But they were a shimmering shade of gold. Wow. I thought. His outfit looked as gorgeous as his face, Grey trousers and a white top with a poof by his neck. And what topped off the outfit was his pair of kid gloves. I tried to speak but he shushed me from outside the bars. Hmm, what's the point of locking me in a cage but also tying me up...I can't break free of this. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice was deep like a cliff, but squeaked here and there. But his body language made his seem really mature for how young he was. I stayed silent as his golden eyes blinded me from truth before he went trudging elegantly out of the room. 

"Hey! Wait!" I called trying to stand, forgetting that my hands were tied and gravity sent me crashing back to the floor face first. Nose bleeding all over the ground. Ow. I looked at my wings that were now open, flopping like pieces of papers. They were dirty and muggy, but also bigger than my arms. Then a thought struck me suddenly, Are they going to take my wings?! I instantly folded them up and hid them from eyes view behind my back. They were a cloudy brown, with black ancient patterns here and there. They represented something important my father once told me. But of course I forgot. That's why they probably kidnapped me...they'll take my wings! Make me an outcast...

A click followed by heavy footprints from two people, the boy walked in with another man by his side. The man stood tall, he was also dressed really nicely. His eyes were a darker brown though, and more moody than the boys. And his black hair was messy, tangled.

"Why you! boy," The man pointed at me while smiling brightly "tell me your name, won't you?" The man finished making me nervous.  
Maybe he doesn't know that I'm an angel. Yeah! He just scooped up the wrong kid. hah. I'll just have to make sure he doesn't see my back. My name? Sure what would he be able to do with my name anyways? Besides call me it. "A-Alister, sir." I said still finding myself stuttering. Stop stuttering! I haven't done that in years..stop it.  
"Ah, Alister. Do you know why you're here?" He said with a small sly grin.  
I shuddered at the way he said my name, slithering it over his tongue as if he was a snake. Goosebumps ran up my arms and legs, making the hair stand on edge at the back of my neck.  
"No s-s-sir." I spat hanging my head low looking down at my bare feet. Blood blisters and cuts lay on the top of them and there were shackles confining them together. I could feel his gaze staring into the back of my head, making it hurt. 

"I'm Alberich, Silver! Cut off his wings and don't come to bother me until their both off and he's crying out for his mother. Til then, have fun." Alberich faced Silver handing him a knife and wakes out of the room. Silence filled the room and I shifted back into the pole. He knew...he knew! They both knew. Not my wings...anything but my wings. I heard the cage lock fall with a thump, the door whining as it creaked open. Silvers harsh hands grabbed me by the blue collar of my shirt and lifted me up, shoving a sock into my mouth so I couldn't scream. I struggled as he tried to make it go farther and I bit his pointer finger. He jumped back and hissed. Then grabbed me by the hair and shoved it down til it barely stuck out. The smell of rustic blood filled the air, my nostrils pumping like gas and my lungs fought to find air. It wasn't then til I realized how handsome his face was up close but I wasn't just going to let him take me wings without a fight! I struggled against his strong eyes and he made contact with me, his gold eyes held a sparkle and spoke. "Your eyes..." He paused gazing into them, going back and forth to each eye as to study them, "ones silver and the other's a golden brown...unique." His voice suddenly soothing and I felt flattered at his words, a light warmth hid the sorrow in my cheeks. 

I shut my eyes tightly feeling the cold harsh blade of the knife land on the edge of my wing, also hitting a part of my back. Tears streamed down my face like someone turning a faucet on. My own weeps were stopped by the sock but I could feel all them through my shaky body. I waited for the shock to hit me but it never came. When I started to calm, it hit. A jolt of pain rushed from my nerves to my brain which sent reflexes of my arms and legs trying to fight back. My arms restrained to a pole. No wonder they had me tied up. My broken arm was useless, it just flipped and my pain more unbearable. Every slice of the knife I felt rush through my wing. Blood pouring all over my shirt, back, and of course him.  
I felt the knife get torn away, and his hand grabbed the rest of my wing. Pulling with all his night to get it off. Nerves and veins got pulled right off with it but my screams of bloody murder would never be heard. Only muffled sounds came through and you could hear wheezing from my collapsed lunges. He stopped, the sound of my wing flopping to the floor echoed over and over in my mind. Playing on repeat. My mind shattered each time I heard the echo out. But a voice called out so sweetly it calmed me, "Alister...I'm sorry." It was Silvers voice, it was so deep but so gentle. I heard him flop to his knees and sob.  
Not long after, Alberich entered angrier than ever. The green light dimmed more as Alberich stepped into the cage. Anger flushed from corner to corner on his fleshy face. Hot red like an iron. He grabbed the knife from Silver's hand.

"I'll cut it myself then!" Alberich lunged forward but Silver pushed him back.

"Don't! Alberich please! One is enough...you can always find someone else!" Silvers pleading sounded odd to me, but I didn't care. As long as my wing could stay I'd be happy. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Alberich slapped Silver in the face, making him tumble over.

"I'll deal with you later!" Alberich yelled and stabbed the knife harshly through my other wing. His rough hands grabbed me and held me up. I tried to get away but I was running out of energy and pain tolerance. Soon I'd tumble over. He stripped the wing from me sending muscle spasms all over the place, it started in my shoulder and formed into my back. My whole body going numb. Limp. It was like I was a body bag. Throbbing pain struck through to my neck as I felt him pulled apart the rest of my wing. Blood falling, wing falling, then I was falling to that ocean floor again. I watched Alberich pick up my wings and drag Silver out of the room unconscious. 

"Survive the night kid!" Alberich shrieked. Door closing. Lights dimming to a faint glow, eyes shifting. Eyes and body heavy as the sea engulfed all around me. Swallowing me up, and I was again taken down to the deeps to get tortured. The sounds of water rushed to my ears and filled my lungs with salt, clinging to my throat like mucus. Making me swallow it until I lay face up at the bottomless pit staring up at the green moon, which only got dimmer as the waves clamped my eyes shut.


	4. A Lil Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alister feels lonely and is in pain. Luckily he makes friends with Silver...although he's the one who took his wings. 
> 
> WARNING: There is blood in this chapter.

I woke up to hear my own sobbing, heart pounding and body throbbing. Pain shifted it's way all around my body, even crushing my wind pipes. I lay flat on my chest surrounded by a pool of blood. My arms were still tied together but I was no longer attached to the pole.  
The two things I felt, pain, and cold. I was beyond cold now. Cold had turned to freezing. Muscles shivering, legs twitching, legs numb, back throbbing. Cold had taken over me and was the only thing consuming me. 

I could tell water had been thrown onto me because my hair with sweating with it. Making me colder. I flexed me fingers and they were stiff, barley moving. My feet and arms were cold, everything was cold. Cold didn't even seem like the right thing to say, but I couldn't think of a better word. I was bitter. Yeah that's the right word.  
I found strength in my uninjured arm to lift my face from the floor, and sit up, feeling skin peel off from my bony cheek. I put that pain aside and focused on my surroundings. Cold floors, cage bars, scratchy hay still right under me. My bare legs had bruises and scratches from the hay. I looked to my broken arm that hung limp at my side. I was still in the cage but no longer chain, which felt nice to be a little bit free. 

I felt the ache of my lost wings. I seemed lighter now, but felt out of place. I felt absent without my wings, like I was nothing without them. My pride was taken from me, kind of of how a piece of paper could decide weather you had a detention or if you're just missing work from class. If I ever went home then I'd be casted out as a wingless angel, or a fallen angel. Or even just a naïve boy, they wouldn't believe that some strange man cut off my wings.  
They'd start something like, "A human being wouldn't do that even if they were crazy." 

I sighed heavily. My back aches with pain, even though my wings were no longer attached they still felt as if they were there.

Bong! Bam! Boof! I look over to hear a loud tapping against the wall where Silver and Alberich had gone into a while back. Alberich. I let everyone syllable ring out in my head. A.L.B.E.R.I.C.H. I will forever remember that name. Always, the man who took my wings. I knew there were Angel Hunters but I never thought of the day where I would cross one's path. And it was the worst day possible. I didn't even blame the Fae child, Silver. I would also remember that name. I know he was somehow forced into taking my wings, but he also stood up for me and I felt a warmth pumping in his heart. Thinking like that made me blush a little. A rosy pink hinted my colorless cheek and made them vibrant. Making my chapped lips curve into a smile. 

The pounding continued. I looked over again, the wall smashing in some way that I couldn't see from this side. Then it stopped, silence was welcomed into the room again. A eerie ring echoed in my ears with a constant sound that wouldn't change  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I cupped my hands over my ears but the ranging just stayed. Maybe it even got louder. And changed pitch to a high screeching E. Like the scales, or octaves in Choir, Bands, and Orchestra. I shrugged. 

Silver broke through the wall flying into the wall, yelling could be heard now. Alberich was freaking out as Silver fell down to the floor lightly. Face bleeding, I couldn't really pinpoint where all the blood was coming from because there was blood everywhere. His face, his arms, the floor, Me, the floor under me, and even Alberich's face was covered in deep red. I shivered. 

"How dare you defy me Silver!" Alberich screeched with a deep roar.  
Silver stayed silent, he hung his head in sadness and I couldn't help but think how Alberich had gotten him. What was his family like? The Fae. Alberich walked over to Silver and harshly hit him. I could hear the smack ring out. Alberich's eyes turned towards me. He saw that I was still breathing. Somehow still alive. He growled lowly.

"Take care of this mess you made." He grumbled before slumping out of the room. Silver wiped his eyes, golden eyes burning with determination. I saw a slight tear drip down his cheek but he ignored it and started cleaning. 

I watched him scrub, scrap, sweep, and pick up things. He cleaned every edge of the room, then towards me and Alberich's words rang out to me.  
"Survive the night kid!" 

It was still night and I croaked knowing this wouldn't be the last of my blood shed. 

Silver made eye contact with me, unlocking the cage he stepped forward, his bloody face coming into view. A black eye indented harshly around his left eye. It looked bad and his arms and legs also had bruises. I probably should hate him for taking my wings but I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He held out his hand to me, the finger I bit still bleeding. 

"Are y-you o-okay?" I was still stuttering my words. Darn...again with my stuttering. Silver just glared at me his gold eyes now dull, he looked at his bleeding finger and shrugged. 

"What little rat, are you concerned about my well being?" Silver said laughing that sounded more like a hiss. I frowned angered by that statement. I made my legs work and stood up getting next to his face. 

"I'm not a rat!" I spat at him. His smile faded quickly and he growled deeply.

"Out of everything that happens to you, you get mad about that..." Silver pushed me back calmly "Don't go tying your heart in a knot little rat." Silver said calmly closing his eyes.

I bit my bottom lip. What's he mean by that? Getting my heart tied in a knot? I quickly fall back to my feet with a weep. Tears falling from all the pain. Someone had turned the faucet back on. I cleared my throat with a nasty cough, mucus coursing through it, it was a gooey fiber. I cringed thinking about how it looked on the inside. I just hurt from all the pain, I wanted it to stop. Just a calming moment would maybe help. But my head still beated to the drums of my heart. Silver noticed my pain and leaned down on his knees, he reached his hand out and I slapped his face crying. 

"No!" I didn't even feel bad. even though Silver was kind somewhere in that small heart of his. If he even has a heart. I joked inside my head. Silver reached out his hand again and jumped nervously, he swiped my hair out of my face and smiled the biggest smile I've seen from him. It was kind of freaky.

"Hey...It'll be okay. Just...do as he says and you shouldn't get too injured." Silver said patting my head lightly and got up, cleaning up the blood in the cage. I couldn't help but smile back at him, the red took over my face again and I hid it with my dirty hands. Silver just locked the cage a left. Finally. 

A moment of peace.

I slumped back to the floor and fell asleep in dark storm of happy memories, and that's all I can ask for.


	5. A Little History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flash forward where Irene finds a cool book about a lost Librarian. She is eager to know if this librarian actually exists, Brandomont offers her advice that may help?

~~~~ Flash Forward 2: Part 1 ~~~~

Irene sits down at a large table in the Library head in a book. Kai walked over and sat down from across to her, Irene swayed her head away from the book excited. 

"This book I found is really good." She said and Kai laughed.

"You find all books good, is it one from a mission?" Kai asked curious. They had been going out in missions together for a while now and there were some interesting ones he wanted to read himself.

"Actually, no. I just found this glowing book on the Library shelf so I thought it'd be interesting to read." Irene put a bookmark on the page and closed it to reveal the cover. Kai looked at it curious, it had a small glow to it. It was a hardback book, with a black binding, with a celtic knot that wrapped around the cover in a shiny silver. In the middle of the cover had two wings. One was broken and the other was spread out, the title of the story however wasn't there. Not even on the inside cover.

On the small four corners, a small lantern that was drawn had a glow around it to show it had a light. That's why the book was glowing. It glowed a consistent pale green. 

"Oh, that's interesting. When did the Library get that?" Kai took the book in his own hands and examined it closely. 

Irene shrugged. She wasn't sure when they got the book, but it was very interesting. It was kind of like the legend of Alberich, it was based of this Librarian student who actually had wings. It reminded her of how Kai was a dragon but no one really knew he was a royal dragon. But in the story it told the tale of this boy they found with wings and they took him in, Coppelia her own teacher was the one who taught the boy and trained him to become a Liberian but no. Except apparently the boy had vanished one day and no one remembered him not even Coppelia. Like Alberich did but they never knew why and no one had ever seen him ever since. Some people think he went after Alberich to end him or he was taken back to the heavens to live with his winged family, but no proof was ever found. It has crossed Irene's mind that maybe she should ask Coppelia if this was true or not, but she knew that she was probably busy with important tasks. 

Bradamant walked out to the table that they were sitting at and made contact with the book. 

"Oh, that's the Tale of the Lost Librarian." Bradamant said taking a seat not even asking if she could join. Irene didn't really like Bradamant but she was willing to deal with her and pretend to get along with her for everyone's sake.

"Lost librarian? So the tale is a true story?" Irene asked curiously looking to Bradamant. Bradamant just smiled to herself.

"Why would someone make up that tale? Of course it's true...I mean there's no evidence of him actually existing but maybe years ago he did" Bradamant crossed her arms standing up and walking away with sass. Irene and Kai just watched her round the corner elegantly.


	6. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie learns of the kitchen and other rooms of the house.  
Alister is also curious to get to know more about Silver but Silver does not take well to being questioned...

Arms wrapped around my small body, "Don't worry. You'll be okay." a voice I've never heard before calls out to me. Tears splashing color into my eyes. I opened them seeing a figures long flowing hair, it was also blue but more pastel. His eyes a perfect silver. The hug felt safe and I hugged the figure back. Not knowing who it was but I couldn't help but want to cling tighter to the the figure. But it started to slowly crumbled out of my grasp. 

"No...Don't leave" I whispered as I grasped tighter to the figures arm. But even that didn't slow down it's disappearance. 

"Remember us Allie...." The voice faded with tears as the figure finally fell away from me and out of this world. I had no time to think, I just screamed and my eyes went flying open.   
Piercing gold eyes pierced back into mine, "Hey! Hey! Cut it out!" Silver's harsh words could be heard and he smacked me in the face. I noticed that there was a heavy voice also shouting, Alberich. He was screaming to make me shut up. I closed my mouth and went quiet.

"That's right! Stop screaming!" Alberich yelled back.

Silver sighed "Your fine, it was just a dream...Just calm down." 

I held my face where Silver slapped me and I cried. He's so mean. I turned away from him and crossed my arms. I noticed that the cage was actually pretty large, especially since it looked like a circus tent. I would have thought that other people would hear us from outside...but knowing Alberich we were probably actually inside a house by now. I mean I've been knocked out so many times we might as well be. 

Silver looked at me with disappointment, "I didn't mean to hit you. But you wouldn't stop screaming."  
I parted my lips and glared at him with sass, "Well you didn't say stop screaming. You just said 'Cut it out' therefore you didn't have to hit me." I closed my eyes and my stomach let out a deep rumble.

"Well...it's fine. Let's get some food. You must be hungry." Silver said taking my hands and helping me up. He led me to the bar door and we left the cage. I came to a stop. 

"I can't leave here...Alberich will kill me." I said actually not stuttering. Good. I finally cured my stuttering. 

Silver just laughed, "He's asleep. We'll be quiet." Silver kept a hold of my hand and lead me through another door I've never seen before. We walked into a hallway. So I was right...we are in a house. The walls were beige, weird pictures hung on the walls and there were other doors as well. We finally got to an open doorway. I peered in. It was just a small kitchen. We walked in and Silver shushed me. It was then I realized he was still holding my hand.

"Um...Silver? When are you going to let go of my hand?" I said looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh, right. Just...didn't want you to get lost." He said laughing awkwardly as he blushed. He finally let go of my hand and walked over to the white counter and pulled out a few bowls, then went to the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" Silver said peeking into the fridge.

I looked around the kitchen, there was plenty of canned food, a large square table was in the center, the counters wrapped around half the room, and I could imagine the cupboards stuffed with food. 

"Have any cereal?" I said looking to the red bowls Silver grabbed out.

Silver bowed his head like he was a servant, "Of course." His tone of voice was calm now. He pulled out four boxes of cereal and poured himself a bowl of Reese's Pieces. I just told him that I'd eat some of that too. 

After we were done eating, we sat at the table in silence. 

"So...How did you end up here?" I asked breaking the silence, Silver didn't look like he wanted to share but spoke, "I'm a Fae. I decided to work with him...that's all." Silver got up taking his bowl to the shiny sink.

"But? What about your family..." I said still sitting.

"I don't really have a family. I just skip around with a smile on my face." Silver responded, rising out his dish.

"What happened to them?" I asked again but more sincere.

"What does it matter." Silver scrubbed at the dish that was perfectly clean already. I stood up and walked over to him, handing him my dish and I looked up at him with sad eyes. He snatched the dish out of my hands so quickly, I thought that my arm may fly off with it.

Boy he's got a bad attitude. Silver just scrubbed at my dish, washing it off, then drying, then putting them away.

"Come on, I gotta make sure your back in your cage." Silver grumbled.

"Not until you tell me." I growled at him. Yes Silver was bad and took my wing, but I knew keeping your emotions in for so long hurt way worse sometimes.

"Stop getting your nose in business that doesn't concern you!" Silver's voice rang out louder than ever. "This is none of your concern, I'm not your concern. So stop tying your heart in a knot!" Silver puffed out streams of smoke through his nostrils, looking like he was ready to battle.

"Look, your the one getting your heart tied into a knot. So you will tell me what's wrong. Don't hold back, it's not good to bottle up your feelings!" I growled back at Silver.   
Silver stepped forward making me take two steps back closer to a wall.

"Don't you tell me what to do prisoner. I control you. It's not the other way around..." With every word he said he stepped closer to me, making me hit the cold wall behind me. I shivered at the coldness, even his words felt like bullets ready to pounce. He cornered me, placing his arms on either side of me so I couldn't escape. My broken arm began to throb again. Reminding me even more how deep into trouble I really was.

I mumbled, "I'm s-sorry..." But Silver wouldn't budge. Well there goes my streak of stuttering. The angry still hung in his voice and his eyes still pierced through my soul.   
"Sorry? Sorry! I am not someone you should mess with...I can make your life miserable!" Silver was angry, and his words stunned my heart.   
"Well guess what! My life already is messed up. I don't even know who my own family is, I got kidnapped, my wings were taken, and this man practically abuses me. What more can you do?! Hmm?" I grew angry like he was, no longer able to hold it back.

"What's going on in here?" Alberich said entering the kitchen sleepily but still sounded harsh like always.  
Silver grabbed my arm, twisted me around and shoved me into the hard wall. My broken arm came in contact with the wall and so did my head. I teared up a little but didn't date cry. I'll definitely get him back later. I thought. 

"Sorry sir...this brat outsmarted me and got into the kitchen...I was simply trying to take him back to his cell." Silver said now in control of his emotions. He swayed elegantly on one foot looking directly at Alberich as he kept his hand on my arm. I struggled in his grasp but he shoved me into the wall again. "Stop struggling." He whispered in my ear, his breath right on my neck. I shivered.

Then he pulled me back from the wall and lead me down the hallway.

"Good, put him back where he belongs, then come find me. Good job Silver." Alberich said as Silver lead me back to my cell. 

He slammed it shut and walked off.


	7. Silver's Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to mix it up a little and put it into Silver's POV.
> 
> Not sure if later on I'll do it, but if you like me to let me know!

That little brat is annoying, Alister, he's always talking to me like I'm his friend. Well I'm not his friend. And I never will be his friend. And he's always bugging me, getting me into trouble. I hate that. Alberich should have just dumped him on the streets. He's not that special anyways. I sighed and went out into the room where Alister was.

I had to clean. I picked up the broom and started to sweep. The smell of sweat and metal rose up my nose, as I could almost taste the copper of Alister's blood. I glanced at the finger that Alister bit and cringed. Still can't believe he bit me. It didn't really hurt but it was annoying because it wouldn't stop bleeding. I stopped to notice Alister staring at me.

"What you want?" I said glaring at him with glowing eyes. My mature posture now loosened. But he said nothing, he just looked up at me with his manipulating eyes. "Don't think I'm going to apologize to you kid." I snorted as I began to sweep again. Dust parties flying all around the air, as dust bunnies run away from the dust pan.

"I don't want an apology." Alister grumbled behind the bars of the cage. I could hear him shuffling to his feet. His feet scuffing the floor with every step. It was like his feet were mocking me too. I just continued to sweep and pretended to ignore him. 

I swept the whole floor then threw everything into a garbage can. I then moved some chairs into the room and set up a table.

"You missed a spot." Alister said smiling at me intensely with irritated eyes. 

I turned to look at him, his eyes shining wildly and his grin was wide now. 

"What?" I said plainly. Then looked around at the dusted floor, no dirt in sight. I glanced back to Alister and he pointed to the ground in front of his cage. Oh. Great...I also have to sweep there and inside the cage too. Great.

I sigh deeply, taking the broom over to the cage and started to sweep. I attempted to sweep quickly but Alister kept talking back and forth to me. Making me get in an angry mood.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" He finally said dryly. His eyes clung to me like a spider web.

"Because I'm trying to get my work done...why do you seem more annoying today?" I said with an irritation in my voice. Yes Alister seemed innocent but he knew more than what he was letting on and what he said still got to me. He kept going on about feelings but then he mentioned that I was getting my heart tied in a knot. Who does he think he is? He doesn't know anything. It's not like I liked him or anything. Or do I? But he also kept going on about talking about your feelings and not keeping them in. 

I shook the thoughts from my head and looked to Alister. He was still leaning against the bars but in a sassy way, it reminded me of myself in a way and I sighed. Then he sighed at me and crossed his arms, he didn't have any cuffs on anymore and was just free to wander in the cage. Again his two different colored eyes dug into what was left of my good soul.

I finally swept up the rest of the floor in front of Alister's cage. I threw the garbage away and unlocked his cage. I took some cuffs and hand handcuffed Alister to the bar and let him sit on a bench.  
"You afraid I'm going to run away while you clean? I ain't going nowhere." Alister was starting to sound like himself again. The squeakiness coming back into his words.   
"Just an act of precaution." I quickly responded.  
He nodded, "Yeah...I wouldn't trust me neither." His quote made me laugh out loud. I don't think he understood why I laughed but he got that weird sparkle in his eye. I made sure to clean every inch of the cage just like I had to do everyday. 

A little bit later I was in the kitchen making food for everyone.

"What you making?" A voice said startling me. I turned to see Alister standing there smiling, he was still holding his broken limp arm. Oh we should probably get his arm looked at. I thought. Maybe I'll tell Alberich that later. 

"H-how did you get out?" I said blankly silk stirring some soup I was making.

"You never locked the door..." Alister said trailing off and leaned against the counter beside me. 

I let out a sigh. Oops. I probably should have locked it. "So you just decided that you could waltz in here and help yourself to whatever?" I said speaking quietly.

"Sort of, I smelt the food you were making and it made me curious...." He said trailing off again. 

I just nodded my head and fixed up the soup, then fished out some crackers from the cupboard and set out a bowl for Alister I served him then went and gave Alberich his food, and of course he was angry that I had disturbed his peace. I left with silence in the air and headed back to the kitchen.   
I sat down next to Alister and we ate together, the soup was delicious. He talked and talked but I let him. He was kind of good company I could have drifted off into sleep, but I knew I had to get Alister back where he belonged, in the cage.

"So...I don't want you to get at me like you did before but...how did you come to know Alberich?" Alister said nervously. 

Again with the Alberich thing and my family. "I don't want to talk about it." I said angrily, my brow twitching. He seemed like a person who would barge into everyone else's conversations. I could see Alister flinch a bit but he still pushed at my patience. 

"But why? Does it hurt you to talk about it? Your family? Did Alberich...hurt them too?" Alister's voice had even more determination and the sweetness was still there.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I said letting each word roll off my tongue harshly. 

Alister put his fingers on his temple and sighed loudly. I knew where that look came from but I didn't bother to say anything. I simply grabbed his bowl and mine and went to the sink to clean them.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Alister's words hit me so hard that I just wanted to slap him. Why was he always pushing to find out answers? Was he always like this?

"Like I said before...I'm not your problem or your concern. So please just leave this subject alone. I don't want to talk to you about it or anyone else. Just stop." I held back my anger behind gritted teeth. Instead of cleaning the dishes I just placed them there and stared at them angrily. Alberich thought I was bad but this kid...is just terrible. No wonder his family didn't want him. He just always pushes for answers, knowing him he'll get all defensive like yesterday trying to force me to tell him my feelings. 

"But-" Alister stopped himself and thought for a few minutes, "Your hurting. I can tell, your eyes get all frustrated when your feeling down...I just want to help." Alister finally said standing up ready to fight me again like yesterday. 

I let out a deep sigh trying to calm myself, I'll just tell him a little about my life.

"Look in my world, where the Fae live most Fae don't really keep their children. They normally just sell them for money or toss them aside. Some Fae children are lucky enough if they go to a good home. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them. Okay? Is that enough information for you." I spat at him giving him way to much information. I need to watch my own tongue.

"Oh...That must've been hard on you. I'm sorry." Alister said with sadness in his voice he was standing behind me now, I turned to face him and instantly regretted it. Alister hugged me tightly. He was just a small boy, about my age and I was only a head taller than him. I looked down at him irritated, my arms still at my side as he clung to me like I was his father.

"That must have been so rough...I'm sorry I pried.." He said sobbing now, he dropped to his knees and covered his face. 

"Hey...It's alright. It honestly doesn't hurt me no more." I spoke, again regretting it as I kneeled down to meet his tear-stained face. I wrapped my arms around him trying to comfort the lad. He's so emotional. One minute angry and the next bawling like a baby. 

After a few minutes he finally stopped crying and I patted his back. "Hey, it's not your fault. At least your parents did want you. Like at least you weren't sold..." I stopped and realized that I said something terrible. Oof! Basically his parents did let him get kidnapped...so maybe they didn't actually want him. But who am I to know. Silence filled the air and Alister didn't say anything, he just held his arm. 

"Anyways, we should probably head to bed. It's late." I finally said and Alister just nodded, then he looked up at me with a wicked smile. 

I twitched my eyebrow confused on why Alister was smiling but then he smacked me in the face and ran out of the kitchen. What the?! He just slapped me. I found myself running after him and he was just laughing.   
I followed him back into the other room and he walked back into his cage and stuck his tongue out at me. This boy gets weirder every time he does something. I just shook my head and closed the cell door, this time making sure I actually locked it.

"What? Your not gonna come and get me?" Alister said raising his eyebrows and sticking his tongue out at me again. I just shook my head and turned off the twitching green light from above and left the room. 

At the end of the hallway I took a right towards my bedroom door. I opened it and stepped in, the room wasn't much. Just a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a small window. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Alister is definitely worse than me...Why does Alberich want him? Maybe I should just get rid of him. I pushed my thoughts away, I'll talk to Alberich later. For now sleep.


	8. Dreaming of Suds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should do a funny cheesy part because a lot of these chapters are really dark.   
I dedicate this part to my friend   
We both got to experience a moment like this...with all the suds. 
> 
> Alister dreams of his family but he doesn't know that.

All I remember is closing my eyes as I laid on the cold floor of the cell and drifted off into yet another weird dream that made no sense to me.  
"Hey Alister! Come here I want to show you something." my brother Jaycen yelled from a nearby field. 

I dropped the basket of flowers I was collecting and ran towards my brother, "Coming!" I yelled my tiny legs pumping with adrenaline. I came to the field watching the sky fill with white fluffy bubbles and suds, it was the best thing I've ever seen. I went prancing into the field towards my brother that was surrounded by the soapy suds. Jaycen stood in the middle of the field by a tall ladder with a box fan sitting on one of the steps, it was spewing out mountains of soapy foam that covered half of the field.  
I laughed, looking to my other brother Jaycen who had started the fan. 

"woah! This is amazing!" I ran around in the warm soapy foam. The bubbles stuck to my pants and arms but I didn't care. Soon my other brother and two sisters came to join our little game. 

My pants were soaking now but I didn't mind, even my sisters skirts were drenched but they were too excited to care, chasing after Jaycen and rubbing giant scoops of suds all over him. He was almost apart of the mountain of suds, they stuck to his head, arms, and legs.   
Then everything went still. Only the wind of the fan blades could be heard and Jaycen could no longer be seen. The mountains of foam were growing even higher now. Just them emerging from the giant mountain of foam looked of something un-human and he grabbed my sister Elea lifting her into the air. 

"Aaaahhh" Jaycen screeched out from under the suds that covered him head to toe.

Elea screeched like a bat and her arms went flying all around in the air like she wildfire. Jaycen ran towards me also screaming and tackled me into the soapy ground. Elea went flying on top of me laughing while smothering me in more suds.

"Ah...no! Not the bubble monster..." I pretended to be scared as I joined her in rubbing soapy foam all over her and my other brother Kaine.

All of our clothes were now soaked with soap and foam. A wind started and blew big chunks of suds into the blue sky. It was a gorgeous view.  
I stood there with wide sparkling eyes, no longer pay attention to the screaming and laughter around me. I was way into the moment the bright sky, bubbles floating all around me, the sight of giant waves of bubbles clashing into others, everyone running into the bubbles. It was so much fun and I just stood there in the middle of it all with my arms outstretched as the bubbles reached out and I felt like I could become apart of them. 

Bubbles from the fan now clung to my legs, arms, and soon covered my whole face, More screams came and I was soon flung into the air and cheering of my name was called. I was being lifted into the air and was now over the towering the mountains. I made eye-contact with someone I didn't recognize, his gaze startled me, making my heart beat faster and I was flung hard into the ground.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Jaycen's voice called out and a sharp pain went up my arm. I looked over to see the man staring at me when I was in the air. His eyes put fear in my heart and it beated faster again. Green hair hung to the man's cheeks and a sinister smile grew big. 

"Hey you guys, you should head inside before father sees you all goofing off." His voice was low and gentle.

"Oh don't spoil our fun brother, come join us why don't you?" Jaycen said helping my up. I held my throbbing arm, it was in a position that an arm should not be in. Elea grew closer to me and looked at my arm.

"brother, brother. I think he broke his arm when he fell..." Elea said with concern.

Jaycen looked at my arm that was in an awkward position, "Oh...That's not good. Better tale you to the hospital." Jaycen looked back over to the man he referred as brother, he gave a low groan. 

"Good, now that your all done playing around maybe we can actually get some work done. Elea, Kaine, please take him to the clinic to get his arm looked at." The man with green hair said.

"yes brother." Elea said grabbing me from the other arm and Kaine patted my back. As we walked towards the house, I looked at the green haired man curious on who he was since everyone was calling him brother. His intense gaze followed mine, then I turned around to face a giant fancy building and just like that I woke up. 

My eyes fluttered open slowly, allowing darkness to shift into soft light. The grey ground was what I saw first, then my tan arms, and soon the light showed me the bars and a window that was way too far to see out. I was still stuck in the cage, and my back still ached from where my wings had been torn off from. The emptiness filled my bones again, shifting more pain into my broken arm. I shifted to my back and held the broken arm to my chest. Breathing lightly I thought about the dream I just had. Whose family was that? I wonder where my family has gone...


	9. Arm Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie finally gets a cast for hi broken arm!
> 
> Back into Allie's POV.

I don't know when but I had somehow fallen asleep again after thinking about the dream I had. The dream stuck with me. I remember everything detail the people, the suds, the way the sky looked, the voices, and especially the man with green hair. I couldn't recall him from anywhere, but the others for some reason I could sense that I might have known them from somewhere. But the man with green hair was different. Especially his eyes...his right eye was a normal dark blue, but his left. There was no way to describe it, it was colorful in a disturbing way and it made him look like a bad guy.

My thoughts were interrupted by a huge jolt of pain, it ran up my arm and into my shoulders blade. Sharp like a knife cutting through butter. I whined, looking over at my broken arm to see that it had been put in a colorful cast, colors of blue and green bounced across the white base. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe slowly.

"Relax, I had my doctor friend take a look at you. He said your arm is probably really broken and wants to cast it for a few months." Alberich's cruel voice hit my eardrums and I nodded. I opened my eyes again to see Silver sitting next to me, he held out one hand with a pill and the other a cup of water.

"Drink." He said lightly and did, I could tell it was a pain pill, but if it wasn't, what was the worst that could happen? Death? I swallowed the pill without hesitation and leaned into a wall behind me.

"Well, the man said if Alberich was nice enough he would x-ray your arm to see what's wrong with it." Silvers voice was kinder than Alberich's and Alberich went storming out with Silvers comment. 

"I was nice enough to even have him get it looked at! You should be grateful." Alberich said harshly as he went into his office.

"Thank you..." I said coughing lightly. Again the dream popped up in my head and I felt different emotions enter all at the same time, some were new emotions I've never felt before.

"Silver? Can you tell me more about your life when your were younger?" I said closing me eyes, "Just until I fall asleep again?" I kept hoping that maybe Silver would let me in and help him feel more like himself again.

He let out a dramatic sigh and I could visualize him behind closed eyes flicking his long hair behind his shoulder. "Fine. I'll tell you about my travels Alister."   
"Call me Allie." I whispered.

"Okay, let's go somewhere more comfortable." With that Silver picked me up but I kept my eyes closed. With every step I heard his heavy feet colliding with the wood floors. 

A crying door echoed in my ears as it opened and closed. I sank into a plush bed, the mattress welcoming me into comfort. Silver placed a poofy pillow behind my head and covered me with a fuzzy blanket. I heard the scraping of a chair being drug over towards the bed. "Okay where to begin. Let's see...

It began when I was around the age of five, my parents were a pretty famous couple around where I first lived, Parié. But they already had two other children running around...so they decided to get rid of one, which was me. They didn't see 'potential' in me. So I was sent to an orphanage for the Fae, where my first adventures began. I had no trouble getting adopted at first because I was only five and I was adorable. I will admit it. 

My first adventure with a new family started with a young couple named Lord Dauni, and Lady Dauni. They were sweet at first and they always said they wanted a child. They lived in Texas, so that's where I headed. They kept me for two weeks before sending me to a different orphanage in Texas, they complained that I was different and too difficult to deal with..."

I listened to every word Silver said, catching every part of them and tried to place all the pieces in my mind. But they kept slipping, my mind was tired and so was my body. I finally stopped fighting the urge to sleep and let Silver's rambling send me crashing into another hectic dream of waves.

"But my second family was more of a strict family. They had two other kids who hated me. Laylia and Sadie. They hated my guts and their parents ignored me, so of course I was sent back to the orphanage..." Silver stopped, seeing that I was asleep. He smiled, got up, and kissed my forehead. "Good night Allie, sleep tight." he whispered as he pulled the door shut.


	10. Alister's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly fires. Happy birthday to my little cute Allie! I love how sweet he is and love how compassionate and strong he is. Keep it up Allie!
> 
> This is another happier chapter ^^

I watched as the flames cracked and snapped. Little ashes jumping into the air. The fire danced sideways breathing like it was alive.

'Now don't stick your hand in it, then it will be bite and truly come alive.' I could hear a mentor for karate saying in the back of my head. It made me think of my arm that was going to be in a cast for a while. It went all the way up to my elbow, actually covering it and it itched but Silver said I wasn't allowed to stick anything into my cast. 

"Happy 12th birthday Alister!" Silver said hugging me from behind. 

"Aw, thanks..." I said still focused on the flames. Somewhere in the back of my head I imagined something completely different for my birthday. A big party would have been thrown, there would be lots of family and friends, cake, and lots of presents too. Oh and there definitely would be a bounce house!

But instead I had gotten kidnapped a year ago when I was only eleven. I thought someone would have shown up to my rescue, but I've never heard anything on the news of anyone looking for a lost kid. Or anyone suspecting that I was taken. Maybe everyone was too busy to realize I was even gone, or that I existed. But oh well, too late now to grieve. At least I had Silver...yes he could be difficult at times but some days he really made my day. Enough mopping about life.   
Somehow Silver and I convinced Alberich to let us make a bonfire in the backyard for my birthday. And throw a 'small' party for me. It was just Silver, me, and the fire in front of us. The night was pretty chilly though and I was wrapped in a sweatshirt that was three times my size. But I couldn't complain I was warm at least and the fire also gave off a roaring heat. Until it died down because then it felt like a freezer. 

I huddled closer into Silvers arms my colorful cast pressing against Silvers chest. He patted my back. The fire blazing in front of was now burning my face, making me feel like my skin was going to melt right off. But I sat in silence and enjoyed the fire that was roaring.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Silver said, I nodded and watched the fire dance, telling a story about how the wood was fresh and how fires had first appeared on earth.  
A few moments later Silver and Albeich came out of the house singing the happy birthday song. 

"Happy birthday to you!  
Da-da-da-da.  
Happy birthday to you,  
Da-da-da-da.  
Happy birthday to Allie!  
Do-da-de-da.  
Happy birthday to you!'"

I laughed at both of them who walked around the fire so I could see both of them, Silver was carrying a two layered cake that had twelve candles on, they were many different shapes and sizes. I laughed at the way they all looked. Bless whoever helped Silver make Alberich sing with him. I love it.

"Make a wish Allie." Silver said kneeling down in front of me and Alberich clapped awkwardly in the distance. I closed my eyes and thought of a good wish, I finally grabbed at one. I wish that I will be reunited with my family one day. I blew out the candles in one blow and smiled. Silver cheered. He cut some slices for us and we ate, of course Alberich slivered off back inside murmuring under his breath, "make sure you put out the fire before you come in. Or else you'll be chained up outside." Then his shadow entered the small porch and the lights turned off. Only the porch light remained on.   
Silver smiled at me "So was your birthday good this year?" 

"Um, I thought it would have been different. But for the first birthday I can actually remember...it's been pretty nice. Thank you Silver. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you." I smiled at that thought, something about Silver warmed my heart. Maybe it was just the glamour that the Fae had, or maybe it was just because I knew him. But I could tell that there was good in his heart.

Silver didn't say anything for a while. We both sat in silence watching and listening to the old stories of the fire. But when the fire started to die down and the cold air bite viscously at our ankles we would huddle close together for warmth. We stayed like that for a while.

"Let's head inside, it's a little cold. And one more thing before I forget. Here. Open it." Silver said grabbing a small box out if his pocket and handed it to me. I took it willingly and smiled.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." I said looking at the neatly wrapped box. It was marvel themed wrapping paper, with a small signature of   
{To: Allie   
From: Silver} in the small corner. 

I tore the wrapping paper away lightly with my un-casted arm, then opened up the small box there was an envelope on top, I took it out and opened it. Taking the card out and read it:

The dragon represents   
that he will protect you from all harm, from friends or foe.   
The lantern will light the  
dragons way to always find you,   
Even if your amongst   
the worst of dangers.   
To the bravest of souls,  
Allie.

I smile so brightly at the letter and went to say something but Silver looked at the box. I looked back at the box and lifted out and object that was wrapped with a silk cloth. I unwrapped it to see a pendant that was a dragon wrapped around a vintage lantern. It looked like it was made out of the toughest of metals. I wanted to cry, this gift was the best thing I'd ever gotten. That I could remember anyways. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" I threw my arms around Silver nearly crying.

"Your very welcome. Now let's head inside." Silver got up and put the flames out, I placed the card and pendant back into the box, took Silvers hand and we headed inside at 1 a.m. in the morning.


	11. More History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Flash forward of Irene and Kai.

~~Flash Forward 2: Part 2~~

"Why on earth would someone lie about something as extreme as that. Well...I mean there isn't any evidence of him ever existing and none of the Librarians can even recall him training here, But maybe years ago he did exist and he was one of the older Librarians...that's what the book says. But I have better things to attend to rather than just chat with the likes of you two." Bradamant said with irritation as she stood up walking away from the two, her chest was puffed out and her head tilted upwards made her look sassy as she rounded the corner. 

"Oh? Well that was something..." Kai said placing the book back onto the table. 

Tale Of The Lost Librarian. Hmm what if he was still alive?

"I know what your thinking Irene and it's not possible." Kai sai raising his eyebrow.

"But just think about it, he was about my age when I joined the Library. So what if he still is alive? I mean no one can even remember him." Irene took the book again and began reading. 

"That's crazy talk, he's probably long dead." Kai said but even he was getting interested in the tale and he wanted to take a peek at what the scripture was saying. 

"Listen to this..." Irene began and quoted the saying:

"And a curse was placed upon the boy, after someone meets him in about two hours or less they will completely forget who is is and live as if they never met him before.   
Only certain may remember him, like the one who placed the curse on him or stronger type of magic user like the Fae, Werewolves, and some Librarians. Maybe closer friends would remember him, but it's very unlikely.

Only a special erb type of magical dust can break the curse, only wolves can find this magical dust. But it's never been found, nor do the wolves hold record of it. But there a many...rumors. 

And maybe if you see a wolf, specifically a light brown one with two different colored eyes. You may have found the Lost Librarian."  
After she was done she lifted her head and glanced at Kai. She slid the boom over to him so he could see and pointed to the passage.

"Oh...what are you trying to prove?" Kai cocked his eyebrow again. But read the paragraph over. 

"It says he has a curse that makes people forget him. So maybe he really is still out there?" Irene was getting way into this, now knowing that it was a true tale she wanted to find out the truth.

"Well you don't know that for sure. We should probably stick to the missions Coppelia gives us." Kai spoke the truth. Librarians weren't aloud to go off and do their own thing, they were suppose to follow orders and only go into worlds that they were assigned to. So Irene brushed the thought away for a moment.   
Kai closed the book and once again placed it I'm between them.

"Shall we check if we have another mission?" Kai said pushing away his curiosity for the time being. Irene just nodded and she placed the book back on the shelf.

She glanced at it, it was still glowing brightly, with that she turned her head and left the big room with Kai. Heading down that same hallway Bradamant did earlier.


	12. Escaping Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps Allie escape from Alberich except they get separated.

It was quiet, really quiet when I woke. A small ringing buzzed in my ears but not even a single word emerged from the other side of Silver's door.

I sat up, a jolt of pain ran up my arm again, bringing me back to reality. I cringed holding my cast for a few minutes before swinging my legs out of the blanket and over the side of the bed. Just yesterday was my birthday and Silver had thrown me a little party which was amazing. It was just us sitting outside by a bonfire but that was something, and he even got Alberich to sing the happy birthday song with him.

I know it wasn't much of a party, but Silver was a pretty good guy. I rubbed the headache away with my fingers and stood up. I was welcomed by dizziness, and colorful dots that's circled around my face. 

I collided with the wall by the door and registered my balance. Urg...I shook my head getting rid of the fuzzy little dots. My vision cleared and I opened the door. Silence.  
Silence was the only thing I heard besides the cry of the door opening, but it was less loud that what it was before. 

"Silver?" I called out in an inside voice, but no response came back. My voice echoed through the tight hall. I swayed a little then stepped out into the hallway. How'd I get in Silvers room? I thought I went back to my room last night...

I shrugged as I headed down the hallway, I peered into the kitchen but no one was there. I crept down the hallway silently and called for silver again, "Silver? Are you there?"

I got to the big arch where my cage was located and peered in, my hands cuffed around the edge of the wall and only my eyes showed. No one was there though. Where'd everyone go?

I walked into the big room. It felt empty for some reason, different and empty. I looked around abd it was supprignly clean. The door to Alberich's room was wide open.  
"Silver..." I yelled this time, getting closer to the door. I peered in to see Alberich sleeping soundly. He was in his leather armchair by his dark brown desk. I didn't see much of the office but I knew that's where he kept my wings.

"Silver!" I yelled again. A harsh hand landed around my mouth.

"Shh," Silvers voice rang out. "Quiet...I'm helping you get out of here." Silver said quieter than a whisper. He walked backwards away from Alberich's room.

"What?" I whispered back

"You wanted to see your family again, right?"

"Of course..."

"Well nows the time to go...I drugged Alberich now come on." Silver whispered letting go of me and leading the way out of the big room. I followed Silver out into the hallway and stopped.

"But what is he going to do with you when he finds out you helped me escape?" I stuttered, again. 

"Don't worry about that, I'll go with you okay?" Silver hugged me before we headed to the front door. I nodded, not believing that we were actually attempting to escape. It was a weird feeling but also reliving. 

We opened the front door and escaped the silence. The busy streets buzzed with noises of all kinds. Car engines, cars honking, kids playing, not to mention the market.  
Everyone seemed to have some sort of noise buzzing around them, making it feel safe and difficult for Alberich to find them if he woke up. 

We emerged into the traffic of people, their bodies like waves bouncing up and down, short people, tall people, big people, and kids. I'd never seen so many people before in my life. Before Silver and I realized it, we had gone separate ways and I was lost in a crowd of people, but I still kept going farther away from Alberich's reach.


	13. Fourth Of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence day! This is another special for the holidays!

The fireworks lifted into the air with a siziling sound and then;  
Pop! Pop! Pop! Boom!

Flashes of blue, then purple, then white. With every new pop of color another boom sounded. Soon the color faded from the sky and ashes rained down.

"Hey? What are you doing on the deck alone?" Silver comes up behind me, sitting in the other wooden chair.

"Watching the fireworks ... what else?" I reply shortly keeping my eyes on the sky.

"Happy fourth Allie! This day is when we got our independence." Silver says and I can tell he's smiling. 

Boom! Crackle! Pop!

More blues, reds, and whites lit up the sky. I watched in awe as they lit up the sky for only a few seconds. More colors lit the sky up in the far distance, colors of red, blue, green, faint yellows, and even oranges. Some were so deep they almost matched the sky's dark midnight horizon. 

"Happy fourth Silver." I finally reply. 

Alberich was inside somehow sleeping through all the loud bomb like sounds. So me and Silver snuck outside to watch the other people light off fireworks.  
In the distance we could make out other houses, which was a first. They had lights and were shooting fireworks from their backyards, sometimes through the fence we'd be able to see little kids running around with sparkles. Those reminded me of fairy wands though so I'd laugh every time I'd see them. 

I could just imagine the little kids running with the wand in hand shouting, "I am a magical fairy and you cannot stop me! Haha turn into a toad!" A little boy would shriek as a little girl would be running and screaming for her mother to make her brother stop being a jerk.

I laugh out loud from the thought and Silver looks at me laughing too. After my random outburst of laughing I turn to Silver and say,  
"Stop! I am a magical wizard!" I traced my hand in the air like I was holding a sparkler.

Silver held his hands up high, "Oh no! Magical wizard please spare me." 

That set both of our heart rates rolling in a head of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even breathe. 

"Thats great." Silver says after he gets a moment to breathe. I nod my head agreeing to his comment.

Booooom! Pop! Pop! Pop! 

Up in the air a whole bunch of fireworks shoot off and I jump not expecting it. My heart races again for a moment. But my thoughts clicker away like the lights in the sky.  
I wonder if I ever did this with my family...maybe we sat on our porch eating popcorn with each other sitting next to one another starring up at the sky and laughing. Maybe not. Maybe instead I sat in a cave that was deep in the forest. Huddling in a corner too terrified to come out because of the loud sounds. 

But here I am, sitting on an enclosed porch with a best friend even though he shouldn't be. Looking up at the fireworks that glowed in the midnight sky. 

The loud sounds making booms in the night just like a thunder storm. 

"How can I make this moment better?" Silver asks me, I should have known he'd see my concern.

"Popcorn?" I blurt out and he laughed. I starred at him not knowing what was so funny about popcorn but he shrugs.

"Okay, be right back." Silver hopped up and ran inside, closing the door lightly behind him.

I watched and listened as more fireworks entered the atmosphere, then vanish right before my very eyes.  
Maybe I never lived in a house. But why can I not remember? I can't remember my family, or where I lived, or anything besides my name. But I somehow remember everything else that happens now.

Silver emerges from the porch door and handed me a bowl.

"Popcorn!" I popped a handful into my mouth and crunched them. Silver sat back down next to me and smiled.  
I seemed to forget my thoughts again, somehow Silver had a very good way of making the scary and sad thoughts leave my mind. I don't know what it was about him that made him that way though. Maybe it was just because he was a Fae. 

The fireworks seemed to last for hours and finally they ended into just smokey skies. The light of the fireworks faded and the booming still sounded in my ears. The popcorn bowl was empty, even the last seed was gone. 

"Alright, I'm heading in for the night. You?" Silver broke the silence. 

"No, I'll come in later. Night." I mumbled.

"Oh...okay, don't stay up to late," Silver said picking up the bowl and went inside. "Promise!" He yelled out.

"Promise!" I laugh at him. He closed the door and then it was silence. I let out a long sigh and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Only for a moment and I started to drift. I somehow managed to get through another night, and another day.


	14. Lost In London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie is now lost in London having no idea where is, he manages to get into trouble and Peregrine Vale comes to his rescue.

"Silver?!" I yelled.

But the sounds of many people walking and talking drowned my small words like I wasn't even there. I backed away nervously, "Silver..." I whispered hoping he'd somehow hear my frantic self. 

My body shook like a freight train as I backed away out of the busy crowd. I was crowded around buildings and people on a small street, I recognized the sign Baker Street. It was from one of my favorite books, Sherlock Holmes. Man...if he was here I'd never be lost. 

I thought to myself as I watched cars go by in each direction, looking up at the sky I knew a storm was coming. Dark clouds were already forming. I kept walking til I found a clearing of flowers and grass. I sat down by the flowers and cried. Why did we have to get lost? Where am I...I'm so scared. All my thoughts spiraled around in my head, they were like a storm them self. Booming around in my head. It began to sprinkle out lightly.

The poofy brought clouds now a harsh gray. They hid the sun ad the sky became a yucky faded blue.  
Pitter patter, the rain danced lightly on my tan arms and made music as it fell. It didn't lighten my mood much though. And it didn't help that a splitting headache was aching at the back of my head. And my broken arm throbbed in the broken down cast. 

I sighed to myself. Well there's no point of sitting here doing nothing. I stood up slowing and walked away from the flowers. I was definitely lost now because I didn't recognize anything that was around me.

The rain started to come down harsher and I jogged down the slippery sidewalk. I kept my eyes peeling looking around for Silver. I caught eyes on someone that looked like Silver.  
"Silver?! Wait up!" I yelled, running at full speed. I had to dodge around people to make sure I didn't lose him.

Some people weaved in front of me and growled when I accidentally ran into them. I hate people...Silver...where are you?! Where could he have gone?  
I still wasn't paying attention to where I was going, with full speed I ran into a tall man. Falling flat on my butt. I looked up at the tall man.

"S-sorry..." I stuttered, tears streaming down my face. Through blurry vision I could make out that the man was wearing a long trench coat and hid hair was a deep brown. 

"Kid..." was all the man said as he helped me up.

I looked over to see Silver and I ran after him.

"Silver!" I yelled, taking off in a sprint.

"Kid wait!" The tall man said running after me.

I finally reached Silver. 

"Silver.. Why'd you leave me..." I gasped for air as I stopped running.

The man turned around. It was NOT Silver.

I backed away nervously realizing that I messed with the wrong dude. His hair was the same color as Silver's and he was a pretty short man but he looked to be in his twenties.   
"I'm..s-so so s-sorry." I stumbled over my S's.

The man did not take this too lightly. 

"w-wha-whats wrong b-boy? Cat got your tongue." he grumbled, making fun of me. 

The man put his large hand on my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him. My body shook with fear.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone..." a man's voice called. I turned to see tall man. He had yelled and was holding a normal looking cane. 

The man's hand tightened on my shoulder, keeping a strong hold on me so I couldn't run. "Vale..." The man spat.

~~~

(Silver's POV)

I turned around to see Alister wasn't by my side anymore. Fear struck me. 

"Allie?!" I shouted, I walked back across the street to where we were at before. No sign of him. I turned around looking for his small face in the crowd.  
I ran across the street before a line of cars turned. They honked at me but I didn't care. I needed to find A listed before Alberich did. 

"ALLIE?!" I yelled loudly as I ran through the town. Passing convent stores, parks, house's, and large groups of people. But he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Alberich knew about my plan from the start and had taken him back to get beaten even worse than before. No...that can't happen. I can't let that happen to him. He's suffered too much.

Old memories filled my head on how I became Alberich's personal thief. He had taken my sister and tortured her to death. Her screams echoed loudly in my head.   
I stopped at a library and leaned against the brick wall. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. What was going to happen to Allie?? I need to find him. 

I stepped out into a small crowd of people. A few hours had already passed from me looking for Alister and the only thing I could do was hope Alberich wouldn't find him.  
The crowd died down now as I walked. I went to cross the street before harsh hands grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Alberich with a sinister look glaring at me.   
My heart had never beaten this fast before with fear.

~~~  
(Alister's POV) ~ Present Time

"Yes...Now let the kid go." Vale, the tall man said angrily. 

"Ah. Is he with you now?" The man took a hold of my wrist now. He began to walk closer to Vale.   
Vale held up his cane with a smug look as we drew closer to him.

"Mr. Nelson I don't think you want to bother with this kid. He is strictly under my protection. Vale grabbed my other wrist gently. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me. But I was still scared of human interaction. Especially with what Alberich had done to me. 

Mr. Nelson let my wrist go slowly. He seemed like he wanted to pick a fight but he looked like he knew not to mess with this tall man named Vale. I turned my attention to Vale. He was tall, muscular, and had short brown hair with a mustache, his eyes a shimmer of a greenish blue. He looked off in the distance where Nelson walked off.  
I watched as Nelson rounded a corner. Vale let go of my wrist and I ran. 

"Wait!" Vale sighed. He didn't really want to chase a kid down. But it was raining. And cold. Vale found himself walking down the street following me.  
I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want help...I want to find Silver and never leave his side again. I turned a sharp corner, my feet sliding on the wet sidewalk and boom! I was on my side grunting in pain. I had landed on my broken arm. The sharp pain jolted up into my back where my wings used to be. I laid there motionless holding my arm.   
"Kid!" The same man before said, crouching he eyed me.

I kept my eyes closed and focused on breathing. The rain was becoming harsher now. I felt the man pick me up gently and he started walking.  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you." Vale said, his words bounced off the inside of my head. 

Does he really mean that? Nothing bad...I'm honestly not so sure about that. I held my arm feeling like if I let it go it'd just fall off. I heard a door squeal open but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see any other horrors. Vale spoke to a woman it sounded like. Then he walked up some stairs and went into a different room. 

"What's your name?" Vale asked, setting me down onto a fluffy couch. I opened my eyes a bit and looked around.

It was a small living room, a bookshelf covered one side of the wall, and furniture was sitting there neatly. 

"Alister...but you can call me Allie." I said looking away from the man. He was actually really friendly but had a stern look on his face.  
He nodded, thinking of something else to say then continued. 

"What's your last name? Where are your parents? Why is a boy your age all alone..." Vale went on with a whole bunch of other questions but I tuned them out. He kept talking as my mind only comprehended losing Silver and where he could have gone. 

~~~   
(Silver's POV) ~ Same Time

"Silver...Why have you run off." Alberich's words lept out of his mouth like a gun.

Silver thought quickly, he didn't want to get abused because he let Alister go but he also didn't want to see him get tortured by the same person who killed his dear sister.  
"Well...I woke up to notice that he was gone. I ran to the door that was wide open. He must of slipped out when we were sleeping last night...So I came out here to look for him. But not luck yet." Silver said, hoping the lie would work.

Alberich looked around, watching the crowds part in all directions. "Well...If that's what really happened then he probably couldn't have gotten far." Alberich focused on Silver now. His voice and eyes stern. 

Silver nodded his head, "Y-yeah...I'm positive we'll find him master." Silver agreed in a shy voice.

"Of course..." Rain poured down on Alberich and Silver, which made Silver shudder even more. 

"Come...we will search tomorrow Silver. A storm is coming and we should stay inside where it's safe." Alberich had a smug like grin as he led Silver back to his place.   
Alberich and Silver didn't walk that far. Soon they were inside in a warm house that looked normal. A strong scent of soup filled the kitchen as the two entered the house.

"Who's cooking?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Selene." Alberich grumbled as he stepped into the house locking the door behind him. 

Selene also served Alberich, she was a teen, her long hair was a luscious shade of amber, and her eyes always seemed to pull people, they were a hunter green. Selene was in fact a werewolf but most people thought she was a Fae or cat girl. She loved to deceive people though. So she wore a black knee length dress to give off a childlike appearance.  
As Silver walked into the kitchen Selene gave a sinister purr. 

"Want some?" Selene said to Silver with a wink. Silver only nodded sitting at the table facing away from Selene's eyes. 

"Where's your wingless friend?"

"He ran away..."

"Oh~ You mean you let him run away!" Selene grinned with a happy laugh.

"How'd you know..." Silver said protectively. 

"Oh~ Alberich is just going to love this news~"

"What...no Your not telling him anything!" Silver growled. 

Bang! A pan went crashing into Silver's head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Alberich stood there holding the frying pan. He was beyond angry.

"Time for a test Silver..." Alberich growled. He picked up Silver and locked him where they had kept Alister. He was no longer playing games. He would find another way to get Alister, even if it was the last thing he'd do. 

"This just got personal Silver..." Alberich snarled and turned out of the room.

~~~

(Alister's POV) ~ Present Time

Silence filled the air around us and I finally looked at Vale. His eyes were patient and kind. 

"Oh...Alister Strongwine," I looked away as I answered the next questions. "I don't know where my parents are...and I only got separated from my friend..."

Vale nodded and put his hand to his chin thinking.

"So your an orphan? And I'm guessing your friend is an orphan as well and you both escaped." Vale said discreetly.

My eyes widened. How did he know...we technically are orphans if I think about it. But how would this guy know.

"It's quite obvious if I may state." Vale said closing his eyes. 

"hmm...What's obvious?" I wiped the tears away off my face. 

"That your an orphan. The clothes your wearing, your confused face of your surroundings, the way you run, and most importantly the way your broken arm is wrapped." Vale said with his eyes still closed. 

Wha? Who is this guy...How did he know my arm was broken...This is weird. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peregrine Vale, But most people call me Vale. I'm a detective here. My work is to help others and that's why I brought you here." Vale opened his eyes and leaned closer to me. I nodded. I'm such an idiot. Of course he's a detective. Maybe he can help me find Silver. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vale." I said with a small smile.

Vale stood up. "Stay here, I'll find you a change of clothes so you don't get sick." 

As Vale left the room I realized that my gray shirt had multiple stains from mud even to blood stains from everything I had encountered. But my shirt was also soaked from the rain, so were my torn up brown pants.

Looking down at my arm I realized that the blue and green gauze was all falling off and it was faded in color. The actual cast was so worn down that it hung limp like a scarf. It was definitely destroyed from everything that happened. 

Five minutes later Vale walked back into the room and handed me some sweatpants and a large T-shirt. 

"Here, you can keep these. Their just old clothes that I'l' never wear." Vale said and left the room again. 

I changed into the clothes. The pants fit pretty good but the shirt was a little big on me. I shrugged not minding the bagginess. I glanced around the room again feeling more confident that I could trust the man. 

A yawn escaped my lips, my eyes slowly drooping down. Stay awake...stay awake. My eyelids closed and I welcomed darkness. 

"Alister!" My name was yelled and eyelids snapped open.

Alberich stood in front of me. His dark eyes glowed deeply and I shook in fear. How did he find me?! Vale said I'd be safe..  
Silver walked out from behind Alberich. A grin stretched from ear to ear and his cat like eyes glowed furiously. His lavender hair was no longer neat in his small ponytail but hung down in a messy look. 

"Silver!" I stood up happy to finally see him but he hissed at me. 

My smile faded form my lips as I looked into Silver's eyes. They were different now. 

"Oh, little rat you should see the horror on your face." Silver grinned with a small hiss in his voice. He walked closer to me and went behind me.

"What did you do to him?!" I growled at Alberich.

"Don't worry...He's all better now. Silver now."

"Touch'e, it's a bummer little rat...you were rather fun to tease." Silver laughed, hitting me in the head with a thick dictionary. 

I fell into a deep sleep, the last thing I saw was the dark passion in Silver's golden cat eyes. 

Silver's words echoed in my mind from the gift he had gotten me.

"The dragon represents that he will protect you from all harm, from friends or foe...The lantern will light the..."

The words slipped through my mind as I faded away into another swirling tornado.


	15. Halloween special (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky day is upon us!!
> 
> Happy Halloween! I LOVE this spooky season! 
> 
> Wanted to make a short chapter for these two, I absolutely love them and The Invisible Library series!

Dark green eyes from the back cat peered right through my soul outside the window in the kitchen. 

"S-Silver...I think the cat want's to eat me..." My voice trembled and my hands shook. 

"Allie, how many times do I have to tell you? Cats don't eat people like you...Their scared of you." Silver sighed as he was baking spooky ghost cookies. 

The cats green eyes reflected Allie's small face and it licked its lips.

"I hope your right..." Allie said scared. 

Silver poked some buttons on the stove then walked over to Allie. He took ahold of Allie's hands.

"Trust me, I won't let him eat you always..." Silver chuckled at his words.

"Right..." Allie finally took his eyes off the cat but still felt like green eyes were watching. 

"You should go put your Halloween costume!" Silver sounded way to excited.

Allie raised an eyebrow, "Only if you wear yours too." Allie smirked. 

Silver frowned, "Alright fine! I'll wear it!"

Allie ran off laughing "Yay! I'll be back in a few."

About five minutes later Allie comes into an empty kitchen. Allie was dressed as a Vampire, he wore mostly black besides his deep purple cape and tie. The boots were a little big on him but he made due with it. 

"Silver..." Allie called. 

A muffled sounded from behind the counter. 

"I'm not coming out..." Silver said embarrassed. 

"Oh really? Come oooon I know you look good!" Allie begged.

Silver just grunted and stood up slowly. He was dressed as a wolf, Gray fluffy clip on ears were planted on top of his head, and a light blush stained his pale cheeks. He wore a long gray fluffy shirt that had a skirt with it that had a fluffy tail that hung down from it. He was obviously embarrassed. But it was also the only costume that Alberich found for 'Wolf'.  
Allie clapped while trying not to laugh. 

"Aww your so cute!!!" Allie exclaimed and Silver flushed bright red.

"Um...thanks..." Silver looked away nervously.

"Don't be embarrassed you looks so cute. Happy Halloween!" Allie said as he wrapped his arms around Silver.  
Silver gave a small smile and hugged Allie back. 

"You owe me big time next year...Happy Halloween." Silver said.


End file.
